


Сказка на ночь

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, романтика, сказка, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Сказка о Принце, Принцессе, пророчестве и истинной любви.





	Сказка на ночь

Здравствуй, моя маленькая девочка, здравствуй, моя принцесса. Я так скучал по тебе сегодня. Здравствуй и закрой глаза. Закрой глаза и представь огромный снежный мир вокруг себя. Тот, где не бывает прохожих дорожек, где человеческие следы заметает пурга через минуту после их появления. Этот мир прекрасен и опасен. Это твой мир, я дарю его тебе. В этом мире живёт и здравствует Великий Северный Король и его Единственная Дочь.

Девочка родилась под счастливой звездой и все пророки Северной страны, как один, твердили, что она будет самой прекрасной и самой желанной девушкой в мире и выйдет замуж за беловолосого принца.

А дальше девочка росла и, помня пророчество, ждала своего суженого. Время шло и, как и положено, она стала прекраснейшей девой двора, страны и мира. Сотни женихов съезжались со всего света, в надежде получить её признание, но не было среди них того единственного.

А в соседнем королевстве жил принц с чёрными как смоль волосами, который, вместо того чтобы учиться придворным манерам, дни напролёт просиживал у королевского звездочёта — кудесника. Но вот однажды слухи о красоте принцессы добрались и до его ушей и он решил, что прежде, чем посвататься нужно проверить так ли она хороша на самом деле?

Юный принц отправился в Северную страну, замотавшись в старый балахон звездочёта и с узелком наперевес. Дойдя до ворот королевства, он представился учеником звездочёта и его тут же прислали к королю на проверку. Король и сам был сведущ в делах небесных, движениях планет и звёзд, и потому всех проверял лично и так понравился ему молодой ученик, что взял он его к себе в свиту. Стал юный принц по ночам изучать звёзды небесные, а днём любоваться на одну-единственную земную. Принцесса не могла не заметить внимания юноши и однажды улыбнулась ему. Потом ещё и ещё раз и вот в какой-то день она поднялась на астрономическую башню, чтобы поговорить с новым поклонником.

Они говорили обо всём и ни о чём, он показывал ей звёзды и рассказывал легенды о них и они вместе смеялись. Со временем их встречи стали всё чаще, и вот принцесса уже не могла дождаться темноты, чтобы подняться на башню к самому краю неба.

Но однажды Королю надоело ждать, когда же его дочь выберет себе жениха, и он объявил бал, на который пригласил всех, и тех, кто ещё не побывал у него в доме и тех, кто однажды уже ушёл ни с чем. Принцу тоже прислали приглашение. Он вернулся к себе домой, чтобы проделать знакомый путь в новом качестве.

Надо заметить, что у звездочёта он научился не только читать движение планет, но и колдовать. А потому, он надел на себя маску — самую мощную иллюзию из всех, что знал и стал беловолосым принцем точь-в-точь подходящим под пророчество. В северное королевство он вошёл со всей ему доступной роскошью и помпезностью. И был принят как равный.

Принцесса же откровенно скучала на балу, не видя в гостях никакого интереса. И вот увидев принца, она впервые за вечер улыбнулась.  
Он подошёл к Принцессе и поклонился, приглашая на танец. Она согласилась и они танцевали всю ночь. А наутро весь замок судачил о том какая они прекрасная пара и том, что видно пророчество сбылось.

Но принц был разочарован тем, что девушка предпочла внешность содержанию и потому, вернув себе прежний вид и одевшись в лохмотья, он подошёл к ней чтобы проститься.

— Как? Ты уходишь? — удивилась принцесса.

— Но разве вчера мы не провели прекрасный вечер вдвоём?

— О чём ты говоришь? — удивился юноша. — Вчера ты танцевала с беловолосым принцем, как всегда и мечтала.

— Нет, что ты, вчера я танцевала только с тобой, а никакого принца я вовсе и не помню. Неужели бы я стала танцевать с кем-то помимо тебя?

Разговор этот случился как раз, когда мимо проходил Северный Король.

— Любовь, дети мои, — произнёс он — Великая сила. Она способна творить чудеса и воскрешать из мёртвых, так стоит ли удивляться тому, что истинно любящее сердце видит правду, а не мимолётные чары соблазна?


End file.
